1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescence (EL) display apparatus, and particularly to a technique of correcting a chromaticity change of image display due to deterioration in a light emitting portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic EL display apparatus performs image display by using electroluminescence corresponding to a plurality of colors such as red (R), green (G), and blue (B) emitted by organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), and can display white by mixing the plurality of colors in an appropriate balance. Here, the OLED deteriorates over time, and deterioration speed is generally different depending on a material or the like of an emission layer. Therefore, a difference occurs in a change in an emission intensity of each color due to the deterioration. In other words, the balance of emission intensities of the OLEDs corresponding to a plurality of colors changes due to deterioration over time, and, as a result, for example, even if an image signal for displaying white is input, chromaticity of screen display deviates from white. This chromaticity change can be corrected by adjusting a driving current of the OLED so as to change an emission intensity of each color.